Inevitable
by istharneko
Summary: A veces no podemos nadar contra la marea. GaaTema&Incesto. ¡TRADUCCIÓN!, ¡COMPLETO! Idea original de Yeahrebecca.
1. Inevitable

**Advertencia: **Gaara/Temari, Incesto. Traducción de **Inevitável** de la autora **Yeahrebecca.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Inevitable**

* * *

**1.** Inevitable**  
**

_"Están demasiado tranquilos como para que sea urgente"_, pensó Kankuro.

La reunión contaba con casi todos los participantes menos el mensajero de la villa, el cual traía noticias importantes. Estaba conversando con un ninja fuera de la habitación, y todos los otros estaban en la sala del consejo, esperando pacientemente; incluso el mismo Kazekage. El aire estaba pesado, hasta que el mensajero finalmente entró.

-Buenas tardes, Kazekage-sama, consejeros. Creo que ya estarán enterados de que vengo con noticias de la Villa oculta de la estrella. Tuve una conversación directa con el Hoshikage.

El aire pesó aún más. El Hoshikage, era el peor de los kages. La villa oculta de la estrella nunca tuvo muy buena reputación, pues siempre se mantuvo a partir de golpes. Ahora el blanco era la villa de la arena.

-Ustedes saben que ya llegó la noticia que tenemos a un nuevo Kazekage, y como es soltero y no tiene ningún tipo de alianza conyugal, es común que algunas villas ofrezcan una esposa.

Hubo un murmullo general, sólo el kazekage permaneció quieto.

-El Hoshikage acaba de ceder a su hija para la alianza matrimonial con la aldea oculta de la arena.

-¿Cómo? –Un consejero se levantó-. ¡Eso simplemente es un medio para infiltrarse en la aldea! Todo mundo sabe que la aldea oculta de la estrella llegó a su estado jerárquico a través de trampas. –Algunos reclamaron.

-Por favor, consejero... –El mensajero intentó calmarlo-. Esta reunión es para que podamos decidir antes de que vengan a cobrar la respuesta.

-¿Hay alguna forma de revertir eso? –Kankuro finalmente se manifestó, a pesar de no sentirse bien allí.

-Sí –El consejero más mayor se levantó. Hubo un silencio repentino-. Podemos casarle antes del plazo de la respuesta.

-Entonces es así de fácil, lo casamos con cualquier persona? -Kankuro habló, mirando a Gaara. "No le importa, parece que no estemos discutiendo sobre su futuro".

-No. Tiene que ser alguien de origen directo de un Kage anterior, o será considerado una ofensa. Entiende, si fuese alguien del linaje del Kazekage, podemos afirmar que fue una alianza preconcebida antes de que el mismo kage lo pueda asumir.

Hubo un barullo en la sala, hasta que el consejero continuó.

-Estaba conversando antes de la reunión con el mensajero, y él debe haber traído noticias del responsable de la genealogía de los Kages.

-Sí, lo traje.

Kankuro entendió. No había nadie del linaje del Kazekage anterior, aparte de sus hermanos. Incluso su tío había muerto sin dejar hijos. No había solución.

-La respuesta será cobrada en tres semanas. Y la única descendiente de un Kazekage es… -Tomó el papel-. Sabaku no… Temari.

Sobre la sala cayó un silencio mortal. Kankuro miró rápidamente a Gaara y vio un minúsculo movimiento facial. No se contuvo, y habló:

-¿Cómo así? ¡Gaara y Temari son hermanos!

-El incesto es muy común entre el linaje de los Kages. –El anciano aún estaba de pie cuando habló, y así se sentó, muchos consejeros comenzaron a hablar.

Hasta que el Kazekage se levantó.

-Si es la única solución, será efectuada. ¿Alguien en contra? –Gaara estaba de pie y la sala volvió a estar en silencio-. Sin no hay objeciones, sólo marcad el día y después el mensajero llevará la noticia al Hoshikage.

-Sí, Kazekage-sama.

**&**

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Hola!, ¿Qué tal? Llegué nuevamente, de pesada, con un GaaTema nuevo y recién salido del horno traductor. Esta vez del fic en portugués "Inevitável" de la autora Yeahrebecca. El fic en total tiene seis capítulos, y es parte de la campaña "Llenemos el fandom español de GaaTema". (No existe y la acabo de crear, pero bueno xD). Espero que algunas de vosotras os animéis a participar, ya que sólo tenemos una página de esta pareja en español, y sería genial si tuvieramos más. Me alegraría ver más fics de ellos por aquí ^_^. Bueno, ¡besitos y saludos! **  
**


	2. Deseable

**Advertencia: **Gaara/Temari, Incesto. Traducción de **Inevitável** de la autora **Yeahrebecca.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Inevitable**

* * *

**2.** Deseable**  
**

Temari estaba volviendo de la villa oculta de la Hoja. Estaba haciendo bastantes conexiones y creando vínculos entre las dos aldeas. Y se sentía feliz también, pues había hecho algunas amistades, y a pesar de que los habitantes de Konoha eran "muy" extraños, se divertía bastante con ellos. Al entrar a la parte habitada de su villa, sintió un revuelo extraño entre los habitantes, y llegó cerca de una señora que parecía más calmada.

-Buenas noches. ¿Sabe usted lo que está pasando aquí?

La viejecita sonrió.

-Ah, ¿No lo sabes? El Kazekage va a casarse.

Temari casi se cayó de culo al suelo.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Está segura? - "¿Gaara? Él es muy joven para eso. Aparte, ¿qué tipo de mujer se casaría con él? Ok, tiene un club de fans enorme, pero dudo que aceptara casarse así por así con ese genio que tiene".

-Sí. Tuvo una reunió hoy, y la noticia se dijo en la misma hora. Pero nadie avisó, ni dijeron con quién, ni cuándo.

-Ah, claro. Muchas gracias.

Temari se apresuró por las calles de Sunagakure. ¿Su hermanito se iba a casar y nadie la avisaba? Quería ver de cerca eso. Corrió, entrado al edificio del Kazekage.

Tantos ninjas y nadie para... Temari encontró al consejero anciano.

-Buenas noches. ¿Sabe dónde está Kankuro? –Sabía que difícilmente encontraría libre a Gaara.

-¡Claro, Temari! –Sonrió, pasándole una mano por la cabeza-. Está en el piso de arriba, en el área de reunión.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Miró para las escaleras, respiró hondo y subió. La sala principal de reuniones estaba abierta, Kankuro estaba en la puerta y se podía ver a los consejeros conversando dentro. Temari avanzó rápidamente y cogió a su hermano por el brazo, dándole a entender que quería hablar con él.

-Ven aquí, Kankuro, quiero hablar contigo… -Miró para la sala, y se dio cuenta que todos la estaban mirando. Temari se extrañó, pues siempre la ignoraban, y hasta el mismo Kazekage se giró a observarla. Arrastró a su hermano rápidamente, incómoda por las miradas.

-¡Ahhh, espera Temari! –Paró en la escalera, y ella junto a él.

-Ven acá, ¿es verdad que Gaara va a casarse?

-Uhm... Es verdad... Esta reunión fue para marcar la fecha.

-¿Enserio? –Dio un saltito-. ¿Cuándo?

-De aquí a una semana –Pareció hablar más bajo.

-Ah, claro, ¿y con quién?, ¿La conozco?

-La verdad... La conoces…

-¡Habla ya!, ¿Quieres matarme de curiosidad?

-¡Bueno, es contigo!

-¡Dilo ya!

-¡Ya lo he dicho!

-¡Hablas en serio! –Miró para el rostro de él, que estaba realmente tenso–. Ai, dios… ¿Lo estás diciendo de verdad?

Temari se puso la mano en la boca. Oyó lo que le decía Kankuro como si fuese una historia más, un cuento fantasioso. Parecía todo tan surrealista, que ella salió corriendo, queriendo salir de allí. Quería quietar, pero cuando miró para afuera se llevó una decepción: Había tormenta de arena.

Afuera hacía un tiempo horrible. No podía irse ahora, aunque quisiese… Se quedó observando la distraída arena, brincando con las sombras hechas por la luna llena.

Estaba presa en aquel lugar que debería ser su casa, mas no se sentía a gusto allí. No conseguía parar de pensar en eso. Imaginarse casada con su hermano, aun más aquel… Y lo peor es que no podía rechazarlo. Tenía responsabilidades con su villa, principalmente con el linaje de los Kazekages.

-Con permiso, señorita Temari... –Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, y ella se giró.

-¿Sí, consejero?

-Sé que ya es tarde, pero, ¿podría avisar al Kazekage de que no olvide su compromiso de mañana?

-Ah, claro... -"Que mierda hoy no salgo de aquí", pensó ella.

Se levantó, enfadada, paseando entre los ninjas que deambulaban por el lugar.

-Perdone, ¿sabe dónde está mi hermano? –Preguntó a un consejero que descendía por las escaleras.

-Si no recuerdo mal, está en su cuarto.

-Muchas gracias –Dijo Temari, subiendo las escaleras. "Maldito, encima tengo que subir un montón de escaleras para encontrarlo. ¿Estará durmiendo ya? ¿Gaara durmiendo?"

"Es el fin del mundo".

Terminó de subir las escaleras y paró para coger aire, estaba cansada. Caminó pausadamente hasta el cuarto de él, y abrió la puerta lentamente, sólo dejando un espacio para poder asomarse. Vio las gotas de agua en el suelo y una toalla encima de la cama. "Mierda. ¿Será que tomó su baño y ya salió!

Fue entonces cuando miró a una de las esquinas del cuarto.

Él estaba de cara sólo vestido sólo con un pantalón. En su mano sujetaba una camisa, haciendo ademán de colocársela. Mientras se vestía, sus músculos se contrajeron, con lo que aparecieron totalmente tensos en su espalda, dejando ver lo bien formada que estaba. _"¿Cuándo... Cuándo él... había crecido así?". _El chico se giró, y ahora, ella sólo podía verlo de perfil. Claro que hablaban sobre él, era un comentario general, mas ella nunca reparó, porque él era su hermano… No vio qué él ya había crecida, y que ya era…. ¿Un hombre?

-¿Has venido a decirme algo, Temari?

Ella se asustó y abrió la puerta, mirando al suelo.

-Hum... Eso es… Sí, el consejero me mandó a avisarte de que no olvidaras el compromiso de mañana.

Él se giró para ella, y a pesar de estar a unos tres metros de ella, Temari se sintió acorralada.

-Hum, claro. ¿Vas a entrar o sólo era eso?

"¿Entrar?, ¿en el cuarto? Temari, déjate de tonterías, es tu hermanito, no tienes ningún problema con eso, ¿no? Ya habéis dormido muchas veces en la misma cama, si bien… Me quedaba lo más separada posible de él, y no estaba tan grande". Dio un paso al frente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Eh... Es que yo... Sabes que dentro de poco serán los exámenes chunin. Entonces, hicimos una alianza con Konoha, y me escogieron como examinadora de nuevo… -Él avanzó, acercándose a su hermana. Cuando ella se quiso dar, cuenta, tan sólo estaban a un metro.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí de pie? Me estás irritando, siéntate.

-¿Sólo tenías que decirme eso? –Contrajo el entrecejo, con una expresión reprobatoria. _"Mejor no contrariarle, si no se estresará"_, pensó, sentándose en la cama, ya que la silla quedaba muy cerca de él, y ella estaba evitando contacto.

-¿Vas a ir sola hasta allí? Necesitas tomar las decisiones… voy a estar ocupado. Ah, no sé si Kankuro te lo explicó todo, si te aviso que de aquí a una semana… -Llegó más cerca de ella, secándose el cabello con la toalla.

-Anh...Claro… Ya lo sé… -Ella intentaba no mirar hacia él, que estaba de pie a su lado.

-¿Y cuándo vas a volver? Necesitas estar aquí, y a parte de la demora, es peligroso. Mejor que no vayas.

_"¿Gaara sobreprotector? Creo que perdí demasiado tiempo lejos de ti… dentro de poco estarás ayudando a niñitos… Lleva en la cara que es un mal día…"_

-Puedo ir sola, y estaré aquí el fin de semana. Yo decidiré lo más importante, ellos harán el resto. Y después de todo, ya tendría que irme para casa. –Endureció la voz y le miró. Era más mayor, no se podía rebajar así.

-¿Cómo? ¿Con esta tempestad de arena? –Colgó la toalla en la silla-. Quédate aquí, el cuarto es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

Temari se congeló. Dormir a algunos metros de él la asustaba, así que imaginen… Enrojeció.

-No me gusta estar aquí, prefiero mi casa.

-Te guste o no, vas a tener que quedarte, porque no pienso dejarte atravesar esa tempestad de arena. –Se giró.

"¡Qué coño, niñato! ¿Estás mandado en mí? Hace poco eras sólo la mitad de mi tamaño… hace mucho tiempo, ¡Pero lo eras!" Temari ya se sentía más a gusto.

Aquel sí que era el Gaara que ella conocía, mandón y arrogante, atemorizante a su modo. Ella se levantó, levantando la voz:

-Está bien, voy a encontrar un cuarto. Sólo vine para avisar y que después no me reclames.

-Voy a mandar a alguien contigo. Irá para avisar que no irás, vas a tener que ausentarte –él se giró hacia ella.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo voy...! –Avanzó hacia él, encarándolo. Ya estaba más alto que ella, pero aún así no la intimidaba; hasta…

Divisó una mirada profunda en aquellos ojos verdes, sin expresión.

Sintió un escalofrío y dio un paso atrás, mientras él avanzaba. Reculó hasta la puerta, asustada. Él colocó la mano en la puerta, a algunos centímetros de su rostro, y se inclinó hasta que ella pudo sentir su respiración.

-¿Vas...?

**&**

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Buenas! Aquí de nuevo, pasandome rápidamente, jeje. Espero que os guste esta historia, ¡besitos a todas!

Agradecimientos especiales a: 

**Yeahrebecca**


	3. Irreversible

**Advertencia: **Gaara/Temari, Incesto. Traducción de **Inevitável** de la autora **Yeahrebecca.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Inevitable**

* * *

**3.** Irreversible**  
**

Temari despertó asustada en el cuarto reservado para ella. Agradeció a los cielos que aquella empleada hubiese llegado en el momento justo. Se levantó y salió al pasillo; mirando hacia afuera, no parecía haber tempestad. Suspiró hondamente al ver que la salida estaba libre, así que fue caminando. Miró alrededor, pero era obvio que él no estaría allí, sino en su tan importante compromiso.

-Creo que aún no me di cuenta de la gravedad de la situación –Se dijo. Se retrasaría, pero no había nadie allí.

Ya había hecho frente a un demonio, ¿no? Sólo de recordarlo le daban escalofríos. Resolvió aprovechar que estaba en las oficinas centrales para coger la autorización del viaje y ver quién era el infeliz que tendría que ir con ella.

-¡Hola, buenos días! –Le sonrió a la chica de la mesa-. Vine a tomar la autorización…

-Buenas tardes, Temari-san –Dijo ella, riendo-. Llegaste tarde, porque ya fueron en tu lugar.

-¿Qué? Cómo así, yo ya... Qué mierda, me estás diciendo que ya no puedo ser examinadora, ¿no?

-Sí, sí. Órdenes estrictas del Kazekage.

La sangre subió al rostro de Temari. "¡Desgraciado! ¿Acaso cree que puede mandar en mí?"

-Pero es obvio, imagínate, tú trabajando en tu luna de miel.

La sangre de su rostro descendió.

-Ya… ¿Todo el mundo lo sabe ya?

-Um, han dado el recado oficial hoy.

Ella miró para arriba, suspirando.

_"Él colocó su mano en la puerta, a algunos centímetros de su rostro, inclinándose hasta que ella pudo sentir su respiración._

_-¿Vas...?_

_Ella se inclinó hacia delante, y quien ahora estaba sorprendido era él. Ambos estaban con los rostros ya casi tocándose, cuando… Oyeron un ruido fuerte al otro lado de la puerta, como de algo cayendo. Temari aprovechó para soltarse con un movimiento rápido, y abrió la puerta. Había una empleada afuera, recogiendo una bandeja de té._

_Temari suspiró, y con una sonrisa, dijo:_

_-¿Tienes algún cuarto libre por aquí? Necesito dormir. –Y cerró la puerta tras ella"._

Salió de la sala, suspirando.

_"¿Por qué… estoy aceptando todo esto?"_

Sintió como su pecho se apretaba.

_ "¿Desde cuando tú... representas algo para mí?"_

**&**

Porque él era el Kazekage. Él había sacrificado a muchas personas desde su nacimiento, y ahora se estaba sacrificando para compensarlas. El antiguo Gaara había muerto, pero infelizmente, no se lo había llevado todo con él. Y ahora iba a casarse con su hermana. Le daba igual, no le importaba. ¿No era así?

No consiguió dormir, no prestaba atención a las cosas de su alrededor. Miró al anciano consejero, que sonreía.

-Está muy distraído últimamente, Kazekage-sama.

-No tienes por qué llamarme así, lo sabes -Gaara cogió unos papeles, concentrándose en las letras.

-Claro, Gaara -Rió.

-Estás divirtiéndote mucho con esta situación, ¿no es así? -_"Ya hace tres días que aquello pasó... ¡No! No pasó nada, ¿por qué estoy así? No llegó a ser... un beso..."_ pensó.

-Hum, sí, es bastante divertido verte colorado.

-Yo... ¿estoy rojo? -Gaara levantó su rostro, mirándolo.

-No, pero estás muy gracioso -El anciano reía con gusto-. Si realmente eso te preocupa, tengo algo que decirte.

**&**

Estaba corriendo por la villa, oyendo los comentarios a su alrededor, "¿Aquel es el Kazekage?", "¿qué está pasando?" Verlo corriendo, ciertamente asustaría a la población, pero no le importaba.

Finalmente llegó a su casa, golpeando la puerta, agitado. Pensó que si no le abrían la tiraría abajo.

-Oh... ¡Kazekage-sama! ¿Qué...? -Pasó a la mujer que lo atendía, y corrió hacia la sala.

-¡Dónde está Temari? -Miró a su alrededor-. ¡Me han dicho que estaba aquí!

-¡Ah, sí! -La mujer estaba asustada-. Se está probando el vestido de novia en el cuarto... -Gaara corrió en dirección al cuarto de su hermana-. ¡No, Kazekage-sama!, ¡No puede ver el vestido antes de hora!

Él no oía, poco le importaba el vestido, y abrió la puerta precipitadamente.

El vestido estaba en la percha, y Temari sin su peinado normal, y también sin ropa ninguna, estaba en la puerta, con una sábana envolviendo su cuerpo, como si quisiese protegerlo. Respiraba hondo, con cara asustada. él, sin reaccionar, soltó el pomo.

-Di-Discúlpame -Habló, mirando para el suelo. Ahora debía estar muy rojo.

Intentó hablar, pero la visión de ella no le dejaba soltar palabra. Intentó correr, pero no conseguía moverse. Sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

"¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?"

Levantó la vista, y pudo ver que ella estaba sonrojada, jadeando. Continuaba asustada, y aún en aquel estado, se veía hermosa.

"¿Desde cuándo tú... representas algo para mí?"

**&**

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Buenas! Aquí de nuevo, pasándome rápidamente, jeje. La verdad es que no hay mucho que decir. Solo que quedan tres capítulos para el final, y que espero que os esté gustando el fic. ¡Besitos a todas, gracias por leer!

Agradecimientos especiales a: 

**Titxutemari y Flordezereso  
**


	4. Incontrolable

**Advertencia: **Gaara/Temari, Incesto. Traducción de **Inevitável** de la autora **Yeahrebecca.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Inevitable**

* * *

**4.** Incontrolable**  
**

Quería decir algo. Lo intentaba, pero no lo conseguía. Ella ya lo había notado. Desde el incidente del día anterior, cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto.

Estaban ultimando todos los detalles de la boda para la mañana siguiente. Desde que ella… lo intentó besar, le evitaba. Salía de los lugares donde él pudiese estar, llegaba más tarde cuando se encontraba en el edificio central… Hasta que él invadió su cuarto, claro está. Ella experimentó su vestido de novia, impecablemente lindo, el cual decenas de mujeres envidiarían. Aún oía la voz de su acompañante cuando le entregó el vestido: _"¡Qué suertuda eres!" _y así que ella cerró la puerta, Temari lloró.

"El sentimiento de tristeza…él lo cambió, yo… siento una culpa, una culpa tan grande, que parece que quiera engullirme. ¿Será que me siento culpable porque deseo eso?

Ahora estaba a su lado, escogiendo miles de cosas a las cuales no prestaba atención, y sintiendo una enorme distancia entre ellos. Y aún estando a su lado, aquello no cambiaba, y sentía un deseo reprimido de decir algo, y cuando más se aproximaba, más se alejaba él. Y entonces notaba un dolor en su pecho.

Pidió permiso y se levantó; se sentía tonta. Sintió una mano sobre su brazo.

-Temari, si quieres puedo hacerlo todo solo, no pareces estar bien –Él habló, mas su tono no indicaba amabilidad.

-Realmente, no –Sintió un escalofrío al sentir su toque, pero estaba rabiosa por su manera de hablar. _"¡Te odio, MONSTRUO!"_, pensó.

Cerró la puerta con ira, y dio con el anciano consejero, que estaba en una de las ventanas del pasillo. Corrió hasta él.

-Consejero... –Se estaba aguantando las lágrimas-. ¿No tienes ninguna de esas frases conmovedoras que me dices cuando estoy mal?

-Hum... –él sonrió, abrazándola-. ¿No crees que ya eres mayor para eso? Eras más pequeña cuando yo te consolaba.

-Es que… Estoy medio desesperada, ¿sabes? -Se soltó, enjugando sus ojos amarados de lágrimas.

-Lo sé… -Dijo él, pensando-. Temari, ¿recuerdas cuando eras pequeña, y te gustaba aquel niño pecoso, y cuando finalmente te declaraste, él desapareció?

-¿Ah? Ah... Sí... Lo recuerdo… ¿Por qué?

-Él no desapareció, Gaara le dio una paliza, y él comenzó a huir de ti… -Habló, riendo.

-¿Qué! –Rió ella-. Ese canalla… Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

-Temari... –Suspiró el anciano-. Te mentí.

-¿Mentiste?

-Gaara no necesita casarse contigo. Puede casarse con cualquiera. Claro, contigo sería imposible tener una represalia, pero en suma, podía ser cualquier chica.

Se sujetó en la pared, sintiéndose más tonta que antes.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Usted? –Se puso una mano sobre la cabeza-. ¿Por qué me mintió!

-Porque tú eres la única que puede hacerle feliz, Temari. Os conozco desde que erais niños, y hasta tu padre, que en paz descanse, tenía miedo de eso.

Ahora todo encajaba, desde la noticia, la historia de Kankuro sobre el árbol genealógico, y hasta el pedido del anciano para que fuese al cuarto de Gaara… ¡Dios mío, estaba completamente desesperada por una cosa innecesaria! Su cabeza daba vueltas.

-Temari, no hagas nada ahora. Mañana darás la respuesta sobre la boda… Si no quisieras, yo mismo informaré a todos y encontraremos a otra novia, que creo que es lo que no va a faltar.

-¿Por... qué? –Se apoyó en la pared y levantó el rostro.

-No creía que eso iba a ser posible en un principio, pero… ya estáis completamente cambiados… ¿O podría decir enamorados?

Todo se volvió oscuro.

**&**

La puerta se abrió, y el anciano consejero apareció, sin aliento.

-¡Temari-san se ha desmayado!

Gaara corrió hasta la puerta, y la vio sentada en el suelo, aún recostada contra la pared. Sintió sus manos heladas, y pasándole los brazos por la espalda, la cargó.

-Llamad al médico –Tenía que parecer fuerte, aunque estuviese asustado. Era así como un líder actuaba-. Voy a llevarla al cuarto.

Subió las escaleras corriendo, ella parecía dar señales de estar consciente. Cuando entró al corredor, la muchacha puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Suéltame, Gaara. Puedo andar sola.

Continuó andando, lentamente.

-No.

Ella se debatió en sus brazos, mas él no la soltó.

-¡SUÉLTAME! –Gritó, poniendo los pies en el suelo-. ¡No necesito que cuides de mí!

Gaara aprisionó los brazos de ella contra su pecho, como una señal de que continuaría aunque fuese a la fuerza. Temari no miraba a sus ojos.

_"¿Por qué me hace sentir esta necesidad de… tocarla?"_

Finalmente, ella se giró para él, con lágrimas escurriendo por el rostro.

-¡DÉJAM…! –Gritó, mas fue interrumpida por él.

La apretó contra él, con fuerza, callándola con un beso. La afirmaba contra su cuerpo con toda la furia que estaba sintiendo, con todo aquel sentimiento innombrable, como si quisiese matarlo. Ella no conseguía moverse, mas podía sentir el corazón de él latiendo, sí, al fin sintió que tenía un corazón. Aquel deseo estaba fluyendo en su cuerpo, y cuando finalmente aflojó los brazos, haciendo que ella se escurriese un poco, y acercase la cabeza a sus labios, le susurró:

-Temari...

_"¿Qué es este calor dentro de mí?"_

**&**

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Otro capítulo más, espero que os guste. Estoy encantada de traducir esta historia y que vosotros la podáis disfrutar. Besitos a todas las lectoras que me comentaron, y a las que sólo leyeron y gustaron del fic. ¡Besitos y saludos! ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a: 

**Titxutemari.  
**


	5. Insoportable

**Advertencia: **Gaara/Temari, Incesto. Traducción de **Inevitável** de la autora **Yeahrebecca.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Inevitable**

* * *

**5.** Insoportable**  
**

Temari fue examinada, y pasó la noche descansando en el ala médica. Cayó profundamente dormida, ya que había estado descansando muy poco en esos días. Cuando abrió los ojos él estaba en pie a su lado, mirando hacia la ventana.

-Gaara –ella se levantó-, no es muy pronto para estar aquí, ¿no?

- Ah, Temari... ¿Te sientes mejor? –Giró el rostro rápidamente hacia ella.

-Siempre estuve… -Bostezó.

Caminó hasta la ventana de espaldas, como si estuviese viendo algo a lo lejos; o tal vez sólo era porque no quería darle la cara.

-La boda se canceló.

-¿Por qué? Ya te dije que estoy bien, sólo fue un susto.

-No es por eso –Echó la vista abajo, aún de espaldas a ella-. Eso… Eso no era necesario… El consejero te mintió, no…

-Ah -ella rió-. Lo sé, me lo contó, no necesitaba ser nadie del linaje del Kazekage.

Él se giró. "Hasta tú puedes sorprenderte…", pensó ella.

-Pero… Eso significa que no necesitas…

-Gaara, no me trates como una tonta, porque no lo soy. Lo he entendido perfectamente.

Pareció no estar sorprendido, y sí conmovido. Había una expresión extraña en su rostro, y ella caminó hasta la silla al lado de la cama, sentándose en ella.

-Yo... No lo entiendo…

-Gaara, -Ella tomó la mano de él-. Necesitas librarte de las tristezas del pasado para ser una buena persona, y consecuentemente, un buen Kazekage.

-Creí que me rechazarías si te contaba antes la verdad…

-No me hables de rechazo –Dijo ella, haciendo un puchero-, acabo de descubrir que mi culpa era únicamente tuya.

-Explícate.

-¿No recuerdas a un niño pecoso, que probablemente torturaste cuando eras pequeño?

-Ah... Sí. Le llené la nariz de arena, hasta que estalló.

Ella alejó las manos de él, asustada.

-¡Que cosa tan cruel!

-Temari –él tomó su mano-, necesitas librarte las tristezas del pasado para ser una buena persona, y consecuentemente una buena esposa.

La joven sonrió. ¿Le estaba gastando una broma? El cielo iba a caerse.

-¡Temari! –La puerta se abrió de par en par.

-¿Kankuro? –Ambos se soltaron las manos- ¿Qué...?

-¿Vuelvo de Konoha y ya estás enferma? Pensé que habría una fiesta, ¿La cancelasteis?

-No –Dijo él. Ella sonrió, pensando que esa vez no había sido rechazada. Eso dolía demasiado para el ego de una mujer-. Pero vamos a esperar a que Temari descanse.

-Temari -Dijo Kankuro, acercándose a ella-. Los de Konoha me mandan saludos… -Y llegando más cerca, murmuró-. Y Shikamaru dice que si quieres huir, tiene las puertas abiertas para ti.

Gaara se tensó. Temari se aguantó la risa.

-Ah, qué lindo... Creo... ¡Pero me voy a levantar para firmar esos papeles! También puedo hacerlo, ¿o es que estoy demasiado enferma?

-Ah, ¿pero no vas a esperar a la fiesta?

-No quiero ninguna fiesta… Si vais a hacer una, hacedla, pero yo no pienso ir.- _"Ni usar ese vestido",_ pensó.

Kankuro suspiró, y ellos subieron. Firmaron los papeles, teniendo que soportar la expresión burlona del anciano consejero. Luego, esperaron en la sala del comité oficial.

-Soy viejo, pero no caduco, ¿no es cierto, Kazekage-sama?

Gaara lanzó una mirada fría sobre la copa de agua que bebía estratégicamente, y Temari sonrió. ¡Cuánto tiempo hacía que no veía alegría en aquel lugar!

-¡Temari-san! –Las ninjas del lugar entraron en la sala, casi arrastrándola-. ¡Necesitamos hacer la simpatía*!

-¿Simpatía? ¿Qué simpatía? –Ella miró preocupada a los otros, dejándose llevar.

-La de fertilidad… ¡Sino no tendrás muchos hijos! –Dijo una de ellas.

La repercusión fue instantánea. El anciano se carcajeo súbitamente, Gaara se atragantó con el agua y Kankuro se llevó una mano a la frente, levantando los ojos.

-Mujeres... -Dijo Kankuro cuando arrastraron a Temari fuera de la sala, cerrando la puerta.

-Ah, mi corazón –el anciano se doblaba de la risa, viendo como Gaara aún tosía, rojo-. Me vais a matar… ¡No aguanto esto!

-¿Ah? No entendí... –Su hermano se quedó mirando, asombrado.

**&**

Estaba sentado en su cama, sabiendo que la conmemoración estaba festejándose justo en ese momento. Probablemente debería estar allí, mas, las cosas habían pasado de manera tan repentina que aún no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que realmente había ocurrido. O tal vez, porque había huido de sus propios pensamientos.

Ya conseguía dar nombre a lo que sentía, aunque era incapaz de pronunciarlo. Él estaba enamorado, realmente. Y de su propia hermana, su hermana mayor. Y, entretanto, a pesar de tan exquisita sensación, le parecía extrañamente familiar.

Si había aprendido a convivir con un demonio dentro de sí, ¿por qué no controlar un sentimiento? Nunca más podría volver atrás, ya había hecho aquella estupidez. Ya prácticamente se había declarado, se había casado, y lo peor… Ya no veía a Temari como a una hermana, sino como una mujer. Se pasó una mano por el cabello. Estaba cansado, como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía. Lo único que no entendía era una cosa: Cuando ellos estaban en el cuarto, una semana atrás, y ella intentó… Besarlo.

Pensándolo bien, si aquello no hubiese ocurrido, no estarían casados ahora. Se cuestionaba todo el tiempo por qué ella había hecho eso. Recordaba haberla empujado contra la pared, con rabia porque le había desafiado, y para su enorme sorpresa ella se inclinó, y tal vez por unos centímetros sus labios no se tocaron.

_"¿Por qué?"_

-¡Es la hora de bajar a la fiesta! –Oyó una voz tras la puerta. Kankuro. Oyó también los pasos de él por el corredor, como yendo afuera.

No se movió. No iría a la fiesta ni muerto.

-¡Ya voy! –La puerta del baño se abrió para sorpresa de él. Temari, apoyándose en el pomo con una mano, y con la otra calzándose un zapato-. Espe…

Se miraron asustados. Estaban solos por primera vez desde que todo se había hecho oficial. Y lo peor, en el cuarto. Ella estaba vestida de una manera simple, y él con la ropa abierta. Súbitamente, enrojecieron. Él miró hacia abajo, cerrando rápidamente sus prendas. Ella desistió de ponerse un zapato y posó una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-¿No vas a bajar? –Preguntó ella tímidamente.

-No –Dijo, concentrándose en abrochar los botones de su camisa-. No me gustan las conmemoraciones.

-Lo sé –Suspiró ella-. Pero la conmemoración es para ti.

Se alivió un poco. Aquella tensión era demasiado tonta. Ella era aquella con la que convivió toda su vida, no podía estar receloso.

-No me gusta, no le des más vueltas.

-No lo hago. Sólo te lo dije porque pensé que tú también.

Paró súbitamente. No esperaba aquello. Caminó hasta la puerta despacio.

-Temari. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Se levantó, caminando hasta ella.

-Claro...

-¿Cuándo... Cuándo viniste aquí… Y yo peleé contigo, por qué entonces… tú…?

-¿Por qué intenté...?

-Sí... –El coraje de ambos estaba completamente agotado.

-No sé –suspiró ella-, creo que fue algún tipo de atracción o algo así.

-¿Atracción?

-Es que… ¿Es que no percibes cuánto te deseo? –Habló bajito, como si se estuviese confesando.

Gaara abrió los ojos, asustado. ¿Deseo?, ¿Qué era aquello? Era un niño en relación con los sentimientos. ¿Sería que deseo era lo que sentía en ese exacto momento?

-Yo…

Miró había abajo, avergonzada.

-Yo también te deseo. Intensamente –La abrazó-. Tanto que no consigo esconder eso, por más que lo intente.

Su piel era tan suave y… caliente. Cerró los ojos.

_"No necesito entenderlo"._

Ella le abrazó también, con fuerza. Tenía demonios que exorcizar, y en ese momento, él se sentía igual. Completo. La apretó contra sí.

_"¿Qué es lo que guardo aquí dentro y que ya no soporto más?"_

**&**

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Buenasss! ¿Qué tal todo? Este es el penúltimo capítulo, jeje. El próximo ya será el final. Espero que os esté gustando, y ya aviso que no habrá lemon. (para mi tristeza... u.u) Bueno, espero que estéis muy bien, mando saludos y gracias a los que siguen esta historia. ¡Besitos! ^_^

Simpatía*: Yo no comprendía qué significaba, pero mirando en unas webs, descubrí que es una especie de ritual de magia blanca o algo así. En este caso sería para tener suerte al concebir hijos.

Agradecimientos especiales a: 

**Titxutemari, Claressa y Flordezereso.**


	6. Inimaginable

**Advertencia: **Gaara/Temari, Incesto. Traducción de **Inevitável** de la autora **Yeahrebecca.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Inevitable**

* * *

**6.** Inimaginable**  
**

Despertó una vez más en aquel mismo cuarto, preguntándose cuántas veces había estado allí desde la última semana. La ventana estaba abierta y el sol daba de lleno en su rostro. Miró hacia el otro lado de la cama en vano, él no estaría allí, no era de dormir. Pero estaba de permiso para la luna de miel, por lo tanto, no estaría muy lejos. Si bien que… Ella se lo podía esperar todo de él. Tomó su ropa para vestirse, que tonta, aún no había traído la maleta de casa.

Todo parecía más bonito aquella mañana, sin ningún motivo aparente_. "Estoy extremadamente feliz… ¿Quién podría haber previsto todo esto?"_, pensó ella. Tomó la almohada, respirando hondo, sintiendo su olor, que aún estaba allí. _"¿Desde cuándo una poderosa ninja está así de tonta?"_, sonrió.

¿Cómo habían cambiado así las cosas? El destino seguía sendas misteriosas… Era extraño como ella antes no soportaba la atmósfera del lugar, y ahora siquiera podía pensar en salir de allí.

Avanzó hasta la ventana con el sol impactándole directamente en el rostro; y cuando desvió los ojos de la luz, le vio. Estaba sentado en el mudo que cercaba el edificio, a pesar de que ella sólo consiguió ver su perfil, pudo notar que él también estaba diferente. No estaba vestido como siempre, y no tenía la misma expresión, como podía ver.

_"El futuro y el pasado deseado..."_

**&**

La reunión había terminado, pero él continuaba inamovible en su silla, mirando al techo. Ya era casi de noche, y el viento frío golpeaba la ventana.

-¿Atormentado, Kazekage-sama?

-Por favor, ¿cuántas veces le he dicho que no necesita llamarme así, consejero? –Habló.

-Todas las veces que dices eso es porque acierto -sonrió–. Y ya imagino por qué.

Suspiró en su silla, girándose hacia la ventana. "Tres años, y él no cambia".

-Hacerte el duro e ignorarme no va a funcionar, Gaara. Te conozco, y por más que se irrite, ella tiene que cumplir su deber.

-Por favor, anciano. Ya deberías haberte ido, no es hora de que una persona de su edad ande por aquí.

-Ok, entiendo. Quédate solo, remordiéndote la conciencia –El consejero se levanto, andando hasta la puerta-. No digas que no...

La puerta se abrió, y una chica entró:

-Kazekage-sama, su esposa acaba de llegar y mandó avisarle.

-Gracias –Habló él, tomando los papeles de encima de la mesa.

-Mi trabajo ha acabado… Me voy, Kazekage-sama –El consejero salió, seguido por la mujer.

Respiró hondo en la mesa, levantándose con los papeles en la mano. Atravesó la estancia con pasos lentos. Si bien conocía a su esposa, debería estar rodeada de gente ahora, contando sus proezas. Descendió las escaleras, y avanzó tranquilamente hasta su sala, mas oyó la voz de ella.

-...Pero ellos fueron derrotados por mi equipo. ¡Mostramos a esa gente de Konoha que nadie nos supera!

-Pero Temari-san, con una disposición como esa, ¿nadie salió herido? –Una voz masculina habló.

-Hum, sí... Chihiro-chan está lastimada, y no puede salir de la cama…

-¿Y qué más pasó?, ¡Cuéntalo! –Otra persona habló, y él pensó que hacía tanta gente en _su_ sala.

-Algunos problemas, pero en general fue… -Temari hablaba cuando Gaara abrió la puerta.

Fue de inmediato, la sala tenía unas seis personas, y todas se pusieron rápidamente de pie cuando le vieron. Caminó hasta la mesa sin mirar atrás, mientras oía a todos despidiéndose. Cuando se sentó, sólo quedaba Temari.

-¿No puedes poner otra cara? Así asustas a la gente –Dijo ella, sentándose en el sofá, al lado de la mesa.

-Te retrasaste. ¿Ya no basta con tener que estar en Konoha a causa de ese examen todos los años? –Lanzó los papeles a la mesa.

-Qué presión, "todos estos años", sólo voy a ese examen desde hace tres años. ¡Y aparte de eso, sólo ha sido una semana de retraso!

-¿Y puedo saber por qué?

-Tuve problemas, un componente se lastimó, y como arrasamos con ese examen, ¡no podía dejar de tener una conmemoración! –Se puso enfrente del sofá, inclinándose entusiasmada.

-Lo sé. El problema no es la fiesta, pero sí las compañías –Habló, empujando la silla hacia atrás.

Ella se levantó, riéndose y agachándose a su lado. Le abrazó.

-Quién lo diría, el gran Kazekage con _celos_… Esa sí es buena. Tonto, no hay nada allá que me interese. Ni ese burro perezoso.

Él miró hacia arriba, entre los brazos de ella, como si no quisiese darle la respuesta.

-Ah... ¿Qué tal hablar así: "Te echaba mucho de menos, que bueno que regresaste"? –Ella sonrió, y él continuaba mirándola, sin expresión.

-Bueno, si no quieres hablar, te digo. Me estaba muriendo de ganas de verte, y traje a una niña herida para acá sólo para poder verte más rápido, Gaara.

Miró hacia ella y apoyó la cabeza en los brazos que le rodeaban.

-Está bien, no hace falta que hables, ya te he entendido –pasó una mano por los cabellos de él, tan suaves, mientras le contaba lo que había pasado mientras estuvo lejos.

La observó, y de súbito, como nunca antes había hecho, sonrió.

_"Siendo el fin dulce, ¿qué importa que el comienzo sea amargo?"_ Shakespeare.

**

* * *

**

**BONUS EXTRA**

Tarde en la noche, Villa de la Arena.

Ella está sentada en la cama y las luces están apagadas. No mueve ni un músculo para no hacer ruido. A pesar eso, se oyen unos pasos. Él llega. Abre la puerta despacio, y es realmente muy buen lo que hace, porque si ella no estuviese viéndole, jamás sabría que entró. Cuando comienza a andar, las luces se encienden.

-Muy bien, Gaara... ¡Son las dos de la mañana! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? –Estaba parada frente a la puerta, con las manos en las caderas.

-Ah... Temari... –Parece sorprendido-. Estaba trabajando, claro.

-Oh, qué hombre más dedicado -dice con sarcasmo-, quien te oyese creería realmente que es la verdad.

-Porque es verdad –Pareció recomponerse-. ¿Tengo la culpa?

-Ah! ¡Qué pena que hoy pasé más pronto para saber a qué horas salías hoy! –Retiró las manos de las caderas, mostrándole un rodillo para la pasta-. ¡Te fuiste a divertir con esos delincuentes a los que llamas colegas!, ¡Desgraciado mentiroso!

-Es-Espera ahí –Ella intentó golpearle con el rodillo, pero sin embargo, sólo golpeó en una pared de arena-. ¡No me puedes acusar sin pruebas!

-¡Gaara, sé hombre y enfréntame! ¡Sal de detrás de esa ****, de esa arena! Ella continuó golpeando la arena-. ¡SAL!

-Sólo cuando te calmes, amor.

-AHHHH, ¿ahora es amor, eh? ¡Espera que salgas de tu *****!

En una casa próxima, las luces también se encendieron.

-¿El Kage y su esposa _de nuevo_? –Dice una voz femenina-. La parejita ruidosa…

**&**

**The end****  
**

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Holaaaa! Último capítulo, jeje, espero que os haya gustado esta historia. Enserio me ha encantado poder traducirla para vosotros. ¡Besitos a todos y hasta la próxima!

Agradecimientos especiales a: 

**Yeahrebecca, Titxutemari, Flordezereso y Claressa.**


End file.
